The invention relates to a compression refrigerating system. Refrigeration systems supply lubricating oil to the compressor which a small amount of the oil is carried through the system by the circulating refrigerant. Since the lubricant is continuously supplied to the compressor, a considerable amount of oil may be deposited in the refrigerant, resulting in a reduced cooling capacity of the refrigerant. Therefore, to maintain a system which is economical to operate and to maintain, an effective separation of oil and undesired materials from the refrigerant is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,009 describes a compression refrigerating system having an oil separator which separates the oil from the gaseous refrigerant in two steps. This has proved to be less efficient than separating the oil from the liquid refrigerant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,123 describes a refrigerating system in which the liquid refrigerant passes through heat exchangers which is complicated by thermostat valves controlling the temperature of the mixture of oil and refrigerant such that the oil is separated easily.
European Patent Specification No. 0016509 describes an apparatus for separation of oil from a refrigerant in the gaseous phase. The oil separator is mounted in the refrigerating system between the pressure side of the compressor and the condenser.
DK Printed Specification No. 148546B describes a freezing or refrigerating system with an oil separator, having the separator spaced under a evaporator and having a complicated construction such that the separator only services a part of the refrigerating system.